


Healing Hands

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville helps Bill work through some career questions. With sex. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

Title: Healing Hands  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
Summary: Neville helps Bill work through some career questions. With sex. *g*  
Word Count: 1160  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff, graphic sex.  
A/N: Written for [](http://verdenia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://verdenia.livejournal.com/)**verdenia** 's birthday. Sorry it took me so long to get it done, hon, the muse just wasn't cooperating. Hope it was happy!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Healing Hands

~

Neville could tell that Bill was in a bad mood the moment he got home.

“Hello, love,” he offered, and Bill’s grunt told him all he needed to know. “Sounds as if you had a bad day. I’ll draw you a bath and you can relax, yeah?”

Bill cracked his first real smile of the day. “I adore you,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to Neville’s cheek before going to their bedroom to shuck his robes.

The water was already in the bath and steaming when he walked to the bathroom, and Bill gratefully slid into the large tub with a soft sigh.

By the time he emerged, he felt a lot better, and when he sauntered into their bedroom he had to pause and admire the sight of his Neville waiting for him.

“I thought I’d give you a massage,” Neville said, a small smile hovering on his lips. “Maybe help work out some of the stress...?”

Bill’s eyes wandered covetously over Neville’s naked form, which was illuminated by the light of several floating candles he had in the room.

“I don’t deserve you,” Bill said as he walked over to their bed.

Neville grinned. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that. You have your moments.”

Bill once again gave thanks to whatever higher power had brought this man into his life. He smiled at the look of concentration that crossed Neville’s face as he prepared his herbs.

After the war, Neville had managed to parlay a love of Herbology and an affinity for healing touch into a very successful herbal massage business. He was highly sought after by the staff at St. Mungo’s, so Bill felt a bit guilty that he was making Neville have to work at home.

“Neville, you don’t have to do this,” he said on a sigh as Neville lay him down on their bed.

Neville brushed soothing hands over Bill’s tense back muscles. “Hush,” he said. “This isn’t work, this is me being able to use my talents to make you feel better, and I love to do it. Now relax.”

Bill hummed and allowed himself to be maneuvered into position. He emitted a deep, tense breath when Neville dribbled warm, scented herbal oil over his back and began massaging.

“That feels so good,” he moaned.

Neville laughed softly, hands moving soothingly. “So, what happened at Gringotts today, then?”

Bill groaned as Neville worked on a particularly tight spot in his back. “Damned goblins,” he muttered.

“That bad?”

Bill shrugged. “It’s the usual,” he said, shifting as Neville worked out his kinks. “They want me to work more hours. Yes, it will pay more, but I get less time to spend with you, and that’s not acceptable.”

“I would hate that,” Neville admitted softly, his talented hands kneading Bill’s buttocks.

Bill shifted his legs apart, silently urging Neville on. “I know, as would I. I could quit...”

Neville squeezed his arse before straddling Bill and leaning over to brush his lips over Bill’s shoulder. “Do you want to?” he asked.

Bill moaned at the slide of Neville’s skin against his. “Not really,” he admitted. “I like my work, I just don’t like the hours.”

Neville’s oil-slick finger probed at Bill’s hole. “You don’t need to work at all,” he reminded Bill. “Neither of us do.”

Bill smiled. “Mmm, I can’t see being a kept man, though,” he said.

Neville shifted, and Bill was suddenly ultra aware of Neville’s cock that was resting comfortably between his cheeks.

“All right,” Neville said, laughter in his voice. “But, I’m going to take care of you tonight, at least.”

Bill shivered, surprised and aroused by the possessive note in Neville’s voice. It wasn’t often that Neville took charge like this. “Whatever you say,” he breathed, relaxing into the bed.

Neville's skilled fingers lovingly prepared Bill, even as his lips slipped down his body sucking kisses into Bill’s most sensitive areas. That was the beauty of having a lover who knew his body so well, Bill realized.

Soon, he was writhing, his hole clenching tightly around three of Neville’s fingers that stretched him. “Please,” he murmured.

“Mmm, I know now why you love to hear me beg,” Neville said. “Makes me want to...”

“Fuck me,” Bill moaned.

“Yeah,” Neville whispered, sliding a pillow beneath Bill’s hips and coating his cock quickly. “That.”

The first push made them both groan loudly. “So tight,” Neville gasped. “So good.”

Neville set a punishing pace of thrust and withdraw, all the while whispering endearments, telling Bill how amazing he felt around him and beneath him.

Bill arched to meet each push, wordlessly asking for more, something in him loving the attention and care he was being paid. Already hard, it took only a few strokes of Neville’s hand on his cock to make him convulse and come.

Neville rode Bill through the spasms, panting as his own orgasm was pulled from him by Bill’s clenching muscles. With a muted cry, Neville, too, came, eventually ending up sprawled on top of Bill’s still twitching body.

“I love it when you take charge,” Bill muttered into the pillow.

Neville rolled off him, gathering Bill into his arms. “And I love it when you’re in me,” he said, “But this works, too. Occasionally.”

Bill cuddled close, smiling as he slowly came down from his high. “Thanks, love,” he whispered. “That was amazing.”

They lay basking in the afterglow for a few minutes until Neville could feel Bill beginning to tense up once more.

“Oh, no. None of that,” he said, smoothing a hand over Bill’s flank. “If your job makes you this stressed we really need to find you another.”

Bill sighed. “If I refuse the ‘promotion’ I think things will get worse,” he said.

Neville made a scoffing noise. “If you have to, you can go freelance or something,” he said. “Gram’s been talking about needing a financial advisor. Maybe you could be hers. And, believe it or not, there are a lot of the pureblood families that could use an advisor and that don’t necessarily trust Gringotts. I can talk to her if you like.”

Bill blinked. “Neville! That is genius! Why didn’t I think of that?”

Neville smiled. “It was my turn to take care of you, remember?”

Bill grinned, rolling Neville over onto his back and landing up on top of him. “I’d better be careful or you’ll try to be more dominant from now on.”

Neville gazed up at him, a satisfied smile playing about his lips. “Oh, I like how our marriage works now,” he said, “but I’ll dominate whenever I have to...”

Bill smothered the rest of Neville’s words with a searching kiss, and as Bill proceeded to make love to him, Neville relaxed into it.

_Now that’s more like it_ , he thought. Much as he loved having an equal relationship with Bill, this, the feeling of Bill above him, inside him, never failed to make him content.

~Fin


End file.
